Unlucky One and Monster Girls Everyday Life
by Kitsune Gaeshi
Summary: I got the charge of a Zashiki-Warashi named Suzu, we two are mean to act as a sort of hotel of some sort for liminals in wait for a host family. I was pretty unlucky in my whole life and learned a few tricks, I thought this time it could be fun and I finally got some luck... I just jinxed myself, didn't I?


**Holy!**

 **Another story?! Just after a new story was released? But what is going on here!  
I don't own** _ **Monmusu**_ **or** _ **Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou**_ **or** _ **Everyday Life with Monster Girls,**_ **well its the same though...  
...**  
 **...no transdimensional interference this time?**

 **Guess Rick can't come here.**

 **Rick** **: It's harder but I can.**

 **Fuck! You scared me, asshole!**

 **Rick** **: You're the asshole!** _ **Advenger of Dummies**_ **, really?! It was firing** _ **tracking missiles**_ **... Tracking. MISSILES!**

 **Stop being such a pussy...plus, you just insulted me right~? Guess I need to prepare something for ya later. Maybe I will take an example from this universe.**

 **Rick** **:...I hate you.**

 **Yeah, welcome to the club pal.**

* * *

You signed the contract

There is a black haired woman wearing all black clothes and sunglasses at my door.

"...and that's why do your best to help these girls adapt to our society, good luck"

No, what the hell do you mean by ' _good luck'_? You just knocked at my door, said _hello, contract, tree dot_ and what is written above.

I don't even remember having signed your so called contra-

"By the way, here is the contract."

There really was a contract.

More importantly, there is my sign on it and it looks legit. Just when did I...Ah!

Isn't this is the paper that I saw when I was drunk and thought- _Why the hell not? Seems like fun_?!

Shit, that was my bad here.

What can I do now, as expected I can't let it pass as just _sorry I was drunk on that day teehee-pero,_ right?

In this case, there is just one solution.

"I accept this mission." I spoke clearly like in front of a superior, I thought of making clear that I took responsibility.

"? Ok, I guess?"

Shit, it seems like I've gone overboard and it felt unnatural, hope she doesn't understand that I signed the contract for shit and giggles. This Smith-san look like a serious and important person, being seen like a non-serious guy would be bad. My experience tells me that.

"Anyway, this place is a too small for the job so we are going to make you move. Boys!"

"Move..?" Men in black started to rush in my house with tools used when moving stuff.

"Are? Didn't I explained it to you?"

"...No, you didn't." Is this person for real? No, maybe she works so much that she is tired.

Yes, that's surely that, she is too serious.

"Ahaha, sorry my bad. Well, whatever let's get in the car, I will explain while we ride. Do you want to stop at a cafe for a bit? Rather let's stop at it, I'm hungry."

Yes, a serious and composed person. She just tries to be considerate of me by making it look like she wants it herself. It's not like her stomach just cried like it was dying. Yes, it's not like that at all.

What a great person this Smith woman is.

* * *

After riding with Smith-san in the black van, we stopped at a cafe.

"Welcome back, Master. Welcome back, my Lady."

It was a maid cafe.

…She surely thought I liked a relaxed atmosphere right?

She really is a great person.

"Let's go down to business directly. My name is Smith, like I said before I work for the government and am the responsible for the ' _Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill_ ' good execution. Let's just said I am the boss for liminals and hosts affairs here, in this part of Japan."

She is a super important person!

Shit, now I really can't say I was drunk when I signed this contract.

It's bad, I don't have any ideas what a host should do. What going to happen if I mess up?

Well, it's not like I hate monsters but - no I should call them liminals.

Although, when this ' _Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill_ ' was passed after the revelation of the extraspecies to the public, like lamias, mermaids, nekomimis and all...

Let's just said I was excited, it was like fantasy just became real, but that's it. I never thought of hosting one of them.

I guess just one can't hurt?

I will do my best, come on!

Send me your best!

"Your job will basically be _double_ , you will be a host for a liminal and be a temporary host for liminals that need logging for some time before going to their real host. Something like a hotel responsible for liminals, I guess?"

...Somehow the responsibility is heavy!

Heavy! Too heavy for a first time!

Shouldn't you be gentle for my first time? Isn't it is how it should be done? You demon!

Maybe my thoughts were transcribed on my expression because she immediately adds.

"Of course, directly doing something like this will be impossible without experience, that is why the liminal you will be hosted will help you in this task. Don't worry she has experience in this kind of field so it should be ok, maybe, I think?"

Oi oi oi, are you serious here? You don't look really sure of yourself you know!

Without the time to comment, we got back in the van and Smith-san drove us in another direction. Sometime after we stopped next to a 2 floors big house, entirely made of wood. Or at least it looks like wood, the house has the appearance of these ancient japanese style houses and looks old. Looking at Smith-san in my confusion, I saw a tired expression with I-don't-care-anymore type of eyes. This person is really working hard, sorry to have doubted you Smith-san.  
Fighto!

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? Ah, I was just spiriting myself up. Don't mind it Smith-san."

"Hm~"

I unconsciously made a guts pose while mentally encouraging Smith-san. Let's just ignore it and follow her for now.

"By the way..."

Smith-san paused in front of the door and started. Her voice was hesitating like she wasn't sure if it was ok to ask or not. I started getting nervous and looked around me instinctively.

"On the contract you signed, there was a part that specified preferences..."

"...yes?" I don't remember it but I was drunk so maybe, but why is she asking me this now?

"You wrote that ' _Cuteness is justice! Lolis are cute_ ', remember?"

"..."

...Oh Jesus, what I have done!?

Ok, think Akii, what can you say in this situation to be safe?

You can't say you were drunk because it will cause great problems cause it's a governmental contract and it will put me under a bad light.

Worst case, I die.

In the other situation, I may die but only in my heart and as an individual... I don't want that!

Therefore I will use the ultimate secret technique transmitted in the Kamenai family since ancient time.

Go, waga HOUGI!

"...maybe...?"

Say-something-which-is-nor-yes-nor-no-and-which-is-not-an-affirmation no jutsu!

"Yes well, although I am not the kind of person which dwell into other preferences. I will have to warn you that assault against a liminal is a crime, even if they are consistent. Capitchi?"

"Euh...capitchi...?" I nodded.

"Good."

Oppening the door, there was a person.

A little girl in a pink kimono was on her knees with her head down, seiza. The type of it was like a housewife receiving her husband back home. The girl lifted her head and smiled gently.

"Welcome. Nice to meet you Kamenai-san, my name is Suzu, please take care of me from now on."

"O-Oh, my name is Kamenai Akii, please take care of me too?" I bowed.

She was a loli, no let's be honest, she is a child or at least has the appearance of a child. But why does she act like a housewi-

"By the way, I hope that you can control your urge. She is a Zashiki-Warashi so her appearance is that of a child but if you act on her I will cage you, you know?"

What is Smith-san talking about? Looking at Suzu-chan, she looks back while tilting her head confused, what a cute creature. Wait...is that about what I wrote on the contract?

...Oh god no!

Smith-san grabbed my shoulder, hard.

"Let the sausage in the pants, got it?"

"You're wrong! This is misunderstand, I am not that kind of person, I am-"

"What are you talking about?"

Smith and I looked at the small animal. I feel guilt somehow, why? The small animal looked our way and smiled a warm smile and asked ' _what is it_ '.

"What a cute creature..." I muttered without thinking about it.

"Yeah, _misunderstand_ hm~"

"! No it's wrong! I swear on all Japan that is wrong!"

"Don't go kill all japaneses with this lie!"

"It isn't a lie!"

"What is going on?" The small creature asked.

 _No really, I'm not._

This day, me, Kamenai Akii, lost an important thing as an individual.

Oh, and I became a host for a Zashiki-Warashi too.

...

...

...Wait, aren't they are a kind of ghost?

...

…...Oh my god, ghosts are real!


End file.
